ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Volug
Volug is a character on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He is a character in Jane Smith 10. Appearance Volug has tannish skin, wearing grey pants but no shirt. He has long brownish hair with wolf ears sticking out, along with a brown wolf tail. He has tattoo like markings on his arms. He is half human, half Loboan. In Loboan form, his muscles are bigger than his half human form. He has brown fur growing over his body. His size increases slightly, as he has a slight hunch back. He grows a wolf snout, with lines going down it as if dividing it. Powers and Abilities Volug, in half human form, has enhanced smell and hearing, and some enhanced strength. Similar to Alan, he has the ability to shift between half human form and full wolf form at will. In full wolf form, he has enhanced strength, agility, reflexes, smelling, hearing and durability. While Servantis reveals that he created him without the ability to use a sonic howl, he develops the ability. Weaknesses He is slightly less durable then regular Loboans. History Volug is sent down by his Queen, Nailah, to locate Tiffany, the human that has merged with a Technowarg. Volug agrees to serve Tiffany, as their interests are the same, to capture Jane Smith. The two worked together to fight Jane and Michael, but once they worked together, they were defeated. While Tiffany was captured, Volug disappeared into the shadows. Volug attacks Jane and Ben at a diner, chasing them. Ben reveals his powers while fighting him off, as Jane reveals her powers to him. Volug is defeated, and he retreats, again. He stays in hiding quite well, until hunted down by Tiffany. She tells him that the new master requests him, but he fights her instead. He is captured, and joins the Rooters. It's revealed that he is one of Servantis' Amalgam Kids, created to serve Nailah. However, when the Rooters, along with Nailah, try to kill Jane for breaking free from them, Volug stands up to them, holding them off long enough for her to escape. He escapes much later after being tortured, taking Aggregor with him. They make it to a refugee camp, meeting up with Jane. Aggregor goes crazy from his experimentation, and goes after Jane, the two retreating from the camp. Volug is left behind, too injured to pursue. He is eventually brought to the Plumbers' hospital, where he relays all the info to Scout. HIs information helps lead the Plumbers in a rescue mission for Jane. After this, Ben heals him and helps him escape. Volug teams up with Mecha to pick Jane up after Ben retrieved her, to go after Nailah. Volug manages to track her in space, and they go to the Contemelia ship. Volug and Mecha battle Tiffany, Mecha shutting her down at the end of it. Volug then goes to the bridge and assists Jane in a battle against Nailah and Janezarro, trying to defeat them before Mecha arrives. Mecha blows the windshield of the ship, everyone inside getting sucked out. Jane and Volug are pulled into the ship, where Volug lands on top of Jane. She blushes, and he doesn't move until Mecha tells him to help out. Appearances * The Alliance (Jane Smith 10) * Howl of the Wolf * Side Effects (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Mad Man * Breaking Point * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * My Name Is ... Trivia * Volug is based off a character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, as the vassal of Nailah. He is a Wolf Laguz, able to turn into a full wolf. * His ability to shift from human to wolf form is based on werewolves and the idea of Laguz. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Loboans Category:Villains Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Earth-68 Category:Hybrids